onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
4x01
est le premier épisode de la saison 4. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 28 septembre 2014 sur ABC. Effrayée et confuse, Elsa se retrouve à Storybrooke et, craignant les intentions de ses habitants, crée un énorme monstre de neige pour se protéger. Pendant ce temps, avec le retour de Marianne, Regina se demande si sa « fin heureuse » avec l'ancien voleur Robin des Bois est condamnée. De son côté, alors qu'ils sont en pleine lune de miel, Gold trouve un étrange objet, qui le pousse à envisager de céder pour de bon sa dague du Ténébreux à Belle. Enfin, Crochet est déçu de voir qu'Emma semble l'éviter car elle essaye d'aider Regina, étant la responsable du retour de Marianne depuis le passé. À Arendelle, alors que le mariage d'Anna, la sœur d'Elsa, avec son fiancé Kristoff se rapproche, celle-ci découvre que leurs parents – décédés durant une violente tempête en mer – se dirigeaient vers une mystérieuse destination, dans une quête qui renfermait peut-être le secret pour contenir les pouvoirs givrants de leur fille aînée. Ainsi, contre l'avis d'Elsa, Anna veut finir leur voyage et découvrir ce qu'ils cherchaient. Résumé À Arendelle ''Il y a longtemps…'' thumb|left|200px|Le Roi et la Reine d'Arendelle lancent une bouteille à la mer. C'est sur une mer déchaînée que lutte le fier voilier du couple royal d'Arendelle. Alors que les vagues gigantesques sont sur le point de le renverser, une femme aux cheveux bruns, la Reine, décide de descendre un instant dans sa loge. Saisissant rapidement une plume, elle s'empresse d'écrire un message sur un bout de papier, vite rejointe par son époux, trempé jusqu'aux os. L'eau commençant à pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il la prie de remonter sur le pont, mais sa femme tient à conclure. Le message est ensuite mis à l'abri dans une bouteille, puis le couple retourne auprès de leurs hommes, le Roi restant inquiet de savoir s'ils ont bien pris la bonne décision ; leurs filles qu'ils laissent derrière eux doivent pourtant connaître la vérité. Aussitôt, le souverain se résout à jeter la bouteille au loin avant qu'une dernière vague fatale n'engloutisse le navire. 5 ans plus tard thumb|left|200px|Elsa a une surprise pour Anna. À l'écart de la capitale, sur une colline donnant vue sur les montagnes au loin, se tiennent les pierres tombales en mémoire des feus Roi et Reine d'Arendelle. Devant elles se retrouvent leurs filles, qui joignent leurs mains avant de s'avancer séparément vers un des menhirs. Chacune dépose devant la pierre un modeste bouquet de fleurs jaunes, et les deux jeunes femmes se réunissent côte-à-côte dans un silence de recueillement. Mettant fin à ce moment paisible, l'aînée regrette dans un soupir que leurs parents ne soient plus, persuadée qu'ils auraient été fiers des aventures de sa sœur Anna deux ans plus tôt. Celle-ci lui retourne le compliment, rappelant qu'elles ont été deux à avoir joué leur rôle. Elsa sourit à son tour, et après un bref instant de calme, invite sa petite sœur à la suivre, disant avoir une surprise pour elle. Anna relève que les surprises n'ont jamais vraiment été la spécialité de son aînée, mais cette dernière est convaincue que son cadeau lui plaira : avec un regard plein de tendresse, elle révèle qu'il est à l'occasion de son mariage, flattant la jeune fiancée. thumb|200px|Elsa offre la robe de leur mère. En revenant au château, la princesse est surexcitée, mais ne parvient pas à deviner la nature de ce cadeau surprise malgré ses idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Néanmoins, Elsa la conduit jusqu'au grenier du palais, et ne tarde pas à lui révéler son présent, qui les attendait sur un cintre unique pendu dans une armoire : la robe qu'avait porté leur mère à son propre mariage. Anna hésite d'abord avant de la prendre, de peur de la déchirer, puis finit par réaliser qu'elle doit bien l'enfiler, sinon tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Mais en voyant sa sœur tenir l'habit dans ses bras, Elsa estime qu'il manque encore une chose pour compléter la tenue. Elle révèle donc un pendentif en forme de flocon, qu'elle offre à la jeune fiancée, qui à son tour lui fait don d'un gros câlin. Toutes les deux impatientes de voir le résultat, Anna s'empresse d'aller essayer la robe derrière un rideau en craignant par avance de la tâcher avec les boissons prévues pour le mariage, tandis que son aînée – et témoin – s'inquiète des détails de la cérémonie. thumb|left|200px|Elsa s'inquiète pour la cérémonie. Parmi les questions délicates pour la Reine et les principes dus à son rang, voilà peut-être celle qui lui est la plus saugrenue : va-t-elle vraiment devoir remonter l'allée de la chapelle royale au « bras » de Sven, le renne du fiancé ? Heureusement pour elle, sa cadette l'informe – sans toutefois plaisanter le moins du monde – que si le meilleur ami de son futur époux n'en est pas pour autant le témoin, il en reste l'invité, et assure qu'il sera bien préparé – pour un renne en tout cas. Autre sujet qui préoccupe encore davantage Elsa : leur ami le marié saura-t-il également se faire suffisamment appréciable ? Et Anna de répondre que, bien qu'il ait vécu – certes un temps – dans une grange et grandi auprès de Trolls de pierre, le jeune et bourru livreur de glace a quand même prévu de quoi se faire beau – au point d'aller jusqu'à se couper les cheveux pour l'occasion, ajoute-t-elle. thumb|200px|Elsa a trouvé un journal troublant. Elsa soupire qu'il s'agit là d'une nouvelle qu'elle est bien heureuse d'entendre, puis se met nonchalamment à fouiller dans la pièce les objets autour d'elle. Parmi eux, elle découvre un étrange journal, rédigé intégralement en alphabet runique.[https://lingaspect.wordpress.com/2014/10/11/some-runes-used-in-once-upon-a-time-ss4/#diary/ "Some Runes Used in 'Once Upon A Time' Season 4", Panya's Blog: Linguistic Aspects.] Et en n'en parcourant pourtant qu'une seule double-page, les pouvoirs de la Reine des Neiges se manifestent sous la forme d'une légère chute de flocons, qui flottent ensuite autour d'elle. Enfin habillée de blanc, Anna sort alors de derrière le rideau, et observe le phénomène magique, devinant qu'il est dû à une certaine tristesse de sa sœur. Elle lui demande donc ce qu'est ce journal qu'elle vient de trouver et qui la trouble tant, avant d'apprendre qu'il appartenait à leur mère. Mais Elsa ne parvient pas, à cause du chagrin soudain, à donner plus de détails. En s'accusant d'être la responsable de la mort de leurs parents, elle quitte précipitamment le grenier, bouleversée, alors que sa petite sœur tente en vain de la rappeler. thumb|left|200px|Elsa montre le journal à Anna. La Reine a préféré être seule un moment, et c'est dans la forêt qu'Anna parvient finalement à retrouver sa trace. Accourant auprès d'elle, elle refuse d'être à nouveau rejetée : elle est sa sœur, elle se doit donc de toujours l'épauler dans les moments les plus durs. Aussi elle lui demande ce que racontait le journal, rappelant avec un grand sourire qu'elle peut tout entendre. Voyant bien qu'elle est sincère, ses flocons disparaissent doucement, et Elsa révèle que leurs parents n'étaient pas partis, contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, pour une mission diplomatique. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une couverture pour un tout autre projet tenu secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais que leur mère avait quand même brièvement consigné dans son journal. thumb|200px|Anna sait où trouver des réponses. Anna lit donc à son tour les fameuses pages à voix haute, dévoilant que la feue Reine et son époux finissaient par avoir peur des pouvoirs de leur fille aînée, et qu'il leur fallait y mettre un terme. Elsa comprend là qu'ils ont vu en elle un monstre, mais sa sœur refuse de croire une chose pareille. De plus, le journal n'indique aucunement quelle était la destination du navire de leurs parents, ni ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois là-bas. La Reine culpabilise malgré tout que c'est à cause d'elle qu'ils manqueront le mariage de leur fille cadette, et s'en désole. Heureusement, l'intéressée est loin de penser que sa sœur est un monstre, comme le reste du Royaume d'ailleurs. Elle compte par conséquent prouver qu'il en était de même pour leurs parents, bien que son seul instinct ne soit pas vraiment suffisant. Leurs réponses les attendent donc autre part. Soudain, Anna a une idée lumineuse ; quelqu'un peut sûrement les aider : ses futurs beaux-parents, les Trolls de pierre, déjà très proches de la famille royale. thumb|left|200px|Anna et Elsa rendent visite à Grand Pabbie. Les deux sœurs se rendent donc au vallon où résident leurs amis, bien qu'Elsa estime que sa cadette devrait plutôt profiter de sa journée autrement, puisque son mariage a lieu le lendemain. Mais Anna ne peut se le permettre si son témoin est troublé. Elle appelle donc le chef des Trolls, Grand Pabbie, et une pierre ronde roule alors vers elles pour se révéler être leur ami, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir sa future « belle-petite-fille adoptive » avant la cérémonie. Celle-ci plaisante que jamais ils n'ont vraiment été très proches de la tradition, puis le Troll s'inquiète de savoir si elle a changé d'avis sur l'union, qu'il croit dû à l'odeur réputée « particulière » de son petit-fils. Par chance pour ce dernier, il n'est le sujet de la visite, et la princesse tend le journal sous les yeux d'Elsa, demandant à l'ancien s'il sait quelque chose au sujet de la traversée de leurs parents. Mais malheureusement, le Troll avoue ne pas pouvoir les aider, et la Reine reprend aussitôt l'objet. thumb|200px|Grand Pabbie fait part d'un secret. Toutefois, avant qu'elles ne partent, Grand Pabbie les rappellent, et bien qu'il maintienne ignorer ce que comptaient faire leurs parents, il révèle avoir été mis au courant, lors d'une visite quelques jours avant leur départ en mer, de leur destination. Ils lui avaient alors raconté ne pas véritablement se rendre aux Îles du Nord, un Royaume voisin, mais lui ont ensuite demandé des renseignements sur un endroit appelé Havre des Brumes, tout en gardant le secret sur ce qu'ils espéraient trouver là-bas, au grand regret d'Elsa. Le Troll ne pouvant vraisemblablement plus rien faire pour les deux sœurs, il s'excuse auprès d'elles et se congédie en se re-transformant en rocher, retournant dans son sommeil. thumb|left|200px|Elsa refuse qu'Anna parte seule. Cette révélation divise Anna et Elsa : l'une se réjouit d'avoir une réponse, l'autre est plus sceptique avec encore davantage de questions à se poser. La princesse propose alors qu'elles aillent à leur tour au Havre des Brumes, mais la Reine lui rappelle qu'elle a des obligations envers Arendelle, et qu'elle ne peut pas l'abandonner. D'autant plus que leurs ennemis politiques, en particulier le Prince Hans, treizième héritier au trône du Royaume des Îles du Sud – et ancien fiancé d'Anna –, attend sûrement avec ses douze frères le moindre signe de faiblesse pour poindre. Sa sœur reconnaît que l'excuse est plus que valable, et propose donc de partir seule, surtout qu'explorer ce pays mystérieux ne serait pas un voyage si long. Ainsi elle promet de revenir dans deux semaines. Mais cette promesse est encore plus douloureuse à entendre pour Elsa, puisqu'il s'agit des derniers mots que leur aient dits leurs parents avant de partir. thumb|200px|Kristoff essaye de mentir à Elsa. Des heures plus tard, Elsa, à la recherche de sa sœur soudainement introuvable, se rend aux étables du château, où elle appelle Kristoff. Mais seul Sven, son renne, est pour l'instant présent, et rée à son arrivée, flairant les ennuis. Le briseur de glace intervient et lui donne ses carottes, expliquant que leur amie ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être autoritaire, ce qui vexe un peu celle-ci, rappelant que son statut royal l'y oblige aussi un peu. La Reine ne perd donc pas plus de temps et lui demande où se trouve Anna, qui n'est manifestement pas au château. Sven attend également la réponse, et son ami, vraisemblablement gêné, prétend que sa fiancée est allée demander du « glaçage » pour leur gâteau de mariage. Réponse à laquelle ni Elsa, ni même le renne ne croient une seconde. La Reine exige alors connaître la vérité, mais devine finalement seule que la princesse est partie pour le Havre des Brumes, tandis que son fiancé essayait de la retarder. Celui-ci avoue donc qu'Anna a décidé de prendre un bateau, qui peut maintenant prendre la mer d'un moment à l'autre, et essaye de se faire pardonner, mais lorsqu'il ajoute une remarque à l'attention de Sven, Elsa a déjà quitté l'étable pour le port. thumb|left|200px|Elsa arrive trop tard. Malheureusement, lorsque Elsa arrive sur les quais, Kristoff derrière elle, il est trop tard : le vaisseau est déjà loin, en train de quitter le port. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la jeune Reine veut malgré tout se lancer à sa poursuite, mais le livreur de glace s'y oppose. Non pas tant à la Reine elle-même, mais bien à sa future sœur – « belle-sœur », se reprend-il. Le fait est qu'il soutient Anna dans son idée, qu'ils l'aiment tous les deux et qu'Elsa devrait donc comme lui garder confiance. Seulement, elle n'apprécie pas l'idée que sa sœur soit partie toute seule, mais Kristoff lui rappelle ses propres mots : elle est la Reine. De plus, il sait que tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé, la dernière fois qu'elle a quitté le Royaume. Quant à lui, il explique que la princesse a préféré qu'il reste, afin qu'Elsa ne se retrouve pas toute seule. thumb|200px|Anna quitte Arendelle par bateau pour rejoindre la Forêt enchantée. Tandis qu'ils observent le navire s'éloigner dans vers le soleil couchant, Kristoff conseille à nouveau à la Reine d'avoir foi en sa sœur, car il sait qu'elle n'abandonne jamais ceux qu'elle aime, et qu'elle a toujours réussi dans ce domaine. Elsa s'inquiète quand même, connaissant son caractère de tête brûlée, et ignorant au contraire tout de ce Havre des Brumes dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler. Et pendant qu'Anna admire le paysage depuis le pont du bateau, serrant son nouveau pendentif, son fiancé apprend à sa sœur le nom que lui ont donné les habitants de ce pays, ainsi mieux connu sous l'appellation de Forêt enchantée. À Storybrooke [[Fichier:4x01 Elsa Reine des Neiges grange rituel voyage dans le temps.png|thumb|left|200px|La Reine des Neiges est là.]] Libérée de sa prison et inconsciemment ramenée dans notre monde par Emma et Crochet à travers le portail temporel de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest Zelena, la Reine des Neiges Elsa s'avance hors de la grange où était tracée la marque rituelle. Après un bref instant, comme soudainement saisie par l'angoisse tandis que ses pas laissent derrière elle une couche de glace, elle finit par rejoindre une route goudronnée. Marchant seule et perdue dans la nuit, elle aperçoit soudain, en train de geler, le panneau d'accueil d'une ville qui lui est pour le moins inconnue : Storybrooke. thumb|200px|Emma s'excuse auprès de Regina. Pendant ce temps, Regina sort d'un pas pressé du Café Granny, et tente de se calmer devant l'entrée, où elle est vite rejointe par Emma. La jeune femme tente de s'excuser de sa dernière erreur – ramener du passé Marianne, l'épouse présumée morte de Robin des Bois avec qui Regina avait commencé une relation sérieuse –, ignorant alors son identité, et par conséquent que cela lui ferait de la peine. Or ce n'est pas tant l'intention qui a blessé Regina, mais plutôt d'avoir réalisé qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour la traiter de Méchante Reine, quand bien même elle ne l'est plus. Ainsi elle aurait préféré qu'Emma se contente de laisser l'histoire se dérouler comme à l'origine, et revenir uniquement avec son ami. Mais la blonde ne compte pas s'excuser d'avoir sauvé une vie, peu importe la raison qui l'aurait entraînée à l'échafaud, et certainement pas en ayant vu ce que la Reine était capable de faire. Statut royal que Regina s'est pourtant efforcée d'effacer depuis, préférant se consacrer à la construction d'un futur, qu'elle pense désormais perdu. Plus Emma essaie de l'aider, dit-elle, et plus sa vie empire. thumb|left|200px|Marianne est horrifiée de savoir que tous s'inquiètent pour Regina. Robin sort à son tour du restaurant, souhaitant que son épouse se rende compte à quel point son ennemie a changé. Mais Marianne réalise alors, horrifiée, qu'ils formaient en réalité un couple. Cette idée la sidère davantage encore en pensant au danger qu'aurait soi-disant pu courir leur fils en étant auprès d'elle, et en voyant Mary Margaret puis David avec leur propre enfant qui semblent s'inquiéter de l'état de leur « amie », de même que Henry pour sa mère adoptive. Marianne les croit fous et leur rappelle l'ancienne identité de Regina en la traitant de monstre, mais ignorant Emma qui voudrait calmer les choses, il n'en faut pas plus aux deux femmes pour qu'elles se séparent et s'éloignent sans dire un mot. Emma est ensuite retenue par Crochet, qui lui conseille de laisser le maire tranquille pour le moment, mais tous s'interrogent si leur amie sera capable de rester dans le droit chemin malgré cet affront, après tous les efforts qu'elle a faits. thumb|200px|Elsa gèle une voiture par magie. Sur la route, Leroy et son frère Walter rentrent de la fête en voiture. Mais l'ancien nain Dormeur n'est pas suffisamment prudent dans sa conduite, d'autant plus que sa narcolepsie légendaire choisit le mauvais moment pour poindre. Elsa, plus loin, continue pourtant d'avancer dans l'obscurité, alors que Leroy se démène pour contrôler le véhicule, qui fonce droit sur elle. Mais juste avant l'impact, elle parvient à geler le camion en détournant le regard, assommant le passager. La frayeur passée, Elsa rouvre enfin les yeux, haletante, et observe l'étrange tas de ferraille congelé. thumb|left|200px|Les mains d'Elsa givrent de peur. Le jour s'est finalement levé lorsque la Reine des Neiges descend la rue principale de la ville. Une traînée de glace la suivant toujours, elle observe ce nouvel environnement bien mystérieux, avant d'être surprise par le passage d'une moto pétaradante. Cette apparition soudaine et perturbante provoque à nouveau une manifestation de ses pouvoirs magiques, et elle sent ainsi ses mains se recouvrir de givre. Après avoir enfin repris son souffle pour se calmer, Elsa aperçoit une robe de mariée dans la vitrine d'une boutique, songeuse. thumb|200px|M. Gold confesse son mensonge à son fils. Bien plus loin, M. Gold reste longuement silencieux au volant de sa voiture à l'arrêt, près du cimetière de Storybrooke. Sa nouvelle épouse, Belle, l'encourage dans un souffle puis l'embrasse, et le vieil homme accepte de sortir. Il rejoint ainsi la tombe de son fils, Neal Cassidy , et s'agenouille devant la pierre avant d'engager une conversation. Lentement, Gold évoque un épisode de leur ancienne vie, lorsque Baelfire n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, au temps de la Guerre des Ogres. L'enfant avait alors eu peur une nuit en entendant des cavaliers passer à côté de leur maison, et s'était réfugié auprès de son père. Naturellement, celui-ci avait cherché à le rassurer. Et ce souvenir est aujourd'hui le plus heureux qu'il ait de son fils, car cela fût la première fois qu'il se sentit comme un homme. Le Ténébreux sort ensuite sa dague magique de sa veste, rappelant qu'il avait seulement besoin d'amour, au lieu du pouvoir, lorsqu'il l'a découverte. Désormais, il veut honorer l'amour que lui porte sa femme, à qui il a menti pour venger la mort de Neal , en devenant enfin l'homme pour lequel ce dernier est mort. Jurant de le faire, il pose la main sur la pierre puis quitte les lieux. thumb|left|200px|Robin s'excuse envers Regina. Réfugiée dans son bureau de maire, Regina est surprise par la visite de Robin, qui souhaite avoir une discussion avec elle. Après s'être assis à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, Robin ne peut que s'excuser, ce qui surprend Regina, qui confirme les paroles prononcées plus tôt par Marianne sur le fait qu'elle soit un monstre. L'homme ne se laisse pas abattre et affirme que la femme qu'il a connue est « loin d'être un monstre », même si Regina elle-même en vient encore à le penser. D'un air désolé, Robin lui touche la main et explique être comme elle' puisqu'il fut un temps où lui aussi était différent, mais dit avoir changé depuis. Il poursuit en expliquant qu'ils doivent donc tous les deux laisser le passé là où il doit être. Il rassure ensuite Regina en lui assurant que ses sentiments sont réels. thumb|200px|Regina brise un miroir par magie. Cependant, alors que Regina, heureuse d'entendre ces paroles, se penche vers lui, Robin déclare que Marianne reste son épouse, qu'il a aimée et à qui il a bien prêté serment par le mariage, « jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ». Et en dépit de la mort de son épouse, qui n'est plus d'actualité, Robin se dit être un homme d'honneur avec ses valeurs et codes, malgré son statut de voleur, et ajoute avoir le devoir de respecter ce serment et de jurer fidélité à Marianne. Malgré le regard noir lancé par Regina, il espère que celle-ci saura lire au plus profond de son cœur et comprendre sa décision. Triste pour eux, l'homme quitte le bureau, laissant Regina seule avec ses larmes. Lorsque la porte du bureau se referme, elle tente d'apercevoir un regard ou geste de son aimé mais, remplie de fureur et de haine, en vient à provoquer l'éclatement d'un miroir, dont les morceaux jonchent le sol par dizaines. Surprise par son acte et désespérée, Regina empoigne un morceau de miroir et s'observe à l'intérieur. Prise d'une idée malicieuse, elle s'observe sourire bien qu'une larme continue de couler sur sa joue. thumb|left|200px|Regina libère Sidney de l'asile. Marchant d'un pas ferme et assuré dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Storybrooke, Regina arrive devant une porte menant à la réserve de pharmacie et compose un code. Elle parcourt les dédales de l'hôpital avant d'arriver au sous-sol vide et sombre : le service psychiatrique. Regina se dirige vers une porte blindée et en soulève le battant de la porte pour apercevoir, avec satisfaction, la personne qui s'y trouve. Elle ouvre ensuite la porte et une voix lui demande ce qu'elle fait là, ce à quoi elle répond avoir « besoin de son miroir », révélant par la même occasion que le patient enfermé n'est autre que Sidney Glass, son fidèle journaliste. Lui répondant en la qualifiant de Reine, Sidney, barbe poivre et sel, apprend du maire que quelqu'un se tient en travers de son bonheur et qu'il doit l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Troublé, Sidney garde le silence tout en observant Regina sur le seuil de la porte. thumb|200px|M. Gold échange les dagues. De leur côté, Belle montre à son mari une maison somptueuse, qu'elle a repérée lors d'une promenade matinale. Étant donné que personne ne l'a réclamée depuis la dernière Malédiction, elle a supposé, explique-t-elle avec un sourire coquin, que personne n'y verrait aucun mal s'ils l'empruntaient pour leur lune de miel. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme est excitée de montrer la vue sur la mer que leur offrent toutes les pièces du manoir, mais M. Gold la fige d'abord par magie, afin de pouvoir échanger les copies de sa dague de Ténébreux dans son sac à main. Lui rendant ensuite sa mobilité, son épouse, qui ne s'est rendue compte de rien, se hâte de lui montrer la pièce qui vaut selon elle le détour. Mais avant de la rejoindre, Gold remarque un petit objet circulaire orné d'étoiles sur le dessus, qui attise grandement son intérêt, au point qu'il en complimente le goût du mystérieux propriétaire des lieux. thumb|left|200px|La danse de la Belle et la Bête. Belle ouvre ensuite les battants, et entraîne son époux au centre d'une grande pièce à plusieurs niveaux, comportant des bibliothèques et décorée d'un magnifique lustre, avant de lui demander son avis. Mais M. Gold a une autre idée : en effet, il rappelle qu'ils ont été mariés pendant presque toute une journée maintenant, mais ne croit pas qu'ils aient encore eu leur première danse ensemble. Aussitôt, d'une série de claquements de doigts, il active tour à tour un phonographe dans le coin de la salle, et allume le lustre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Enfin, alors qu'une musique des plus douces et des plus romantiques entonne ses premières notes au piano, le mage vêt sa tendre épouse d'une digne robe de princesse dorée, avant d'en faire de même, troquant son costume-cravate un peu trop formel pour une veste bleue davantage seyante. Et lorsqu'il propose à Madame Gold de danser, la belle en est toute émue. Le couple est alors entraîné dans un lent pas de deux, enchaînant porté, tours, et cambré sensuels. [[Fichier:4x01 famille Charmant promenade Henry Mills Emma Swan David Nolan Neal Fils Mary Margaret Blanchard.png|thumb|200px|La famille Charmant se promène.]] Dans les rues de Storybrooke, David et Mary Margaret détachent à peine leur regard doux de leur fils endormi dans sa poussette, pendant qu'à l'arrière, Emma tente en vain de joindre Regina au téléphone, au grand désespoir de Henry. Il comprend bien que ce silence n'est pas forcément un signe que sa mère adoptive a de mauvaises intentions, mais il pense qu'il devrait peut-être l'appeler personnellement. Emma lui cède donc son portable et prend la place de David aux côtés de Mary Margaret, qui se fait également un peu de souci au sujet de leur amie. Puis la conversation se concentre sur Henry, à qui Emma n'a en réalité encore rien dit sur sa nouvelle relation avec Crochet. La jeune femme tente même en premier lieu de nier, mais avoue ensuite rapidement qu'elle-même est encore un peu confuse sur ce propos ; il lui est donc difficile de parler de quoi que ce soit si elle ne parvient pas toute seule à s'en faire une opinion. thumb|left|200px|Leroy annonce une attaque imminente. Comme averti que l'on parlait de lui, tout en voulant les prévenir qu'il n'a pas su trouver de trace de Regina dans son caveau, Crochet rejoint les deux femmes sur le trottoir, poussant Emma à s'excuser auprès de sa mère. Pendant que celle-ci retourne auprès de son mari et de son petit-fils, le pirate soupçonne Emma de le fuir. À un tournant de la rue, elle tente de prétendre le contraire, mais son excuse de la « crise » courante à gérer fait peu d'effet, Crochet affirmant au contraire qu'il serait bon de savoir aussi profiter des moments de calme. Mauvais jour pour le pirate, Leroy semble avoir précisément choisi ce moment-là pour crier à l'attaque, enfin remis avec son frère de la frayeur de la nuit dernière. Brièvement, il raconte que leur voiture a été recouvert de glace par magie, se demandant qui possède ce genre de pouvoirs. Heureusement, il n'en faut pas long à Emma pour en avoir une petite idée : la traîne de givre sur le sol près d'eux devrait vite leur permettre de connaître le ou la coupable. thumb|200px|Elsa invoque un monstre de neige. La piste glacée les amène derrière le bar Rabbit Hole, puis Emma et Crochet aperçoivent plus loin la porte d'un entrepôt se refermer brusquement. À l'intérieur, Elsa se réfugie derrière un transformateur électrique, mais lorsque ses poursuivants se rapprochent, sa peur fait apparaître des flocons autour d'elle, et la pousse à se protéger. Pour cela, elle invoque instinctivement un garde du corps, un immense bonhomme de neige monstrueux. left|thumb|200px|La Guimauve est en colère. La Guimauve géante ne semble pas franchement amicale, mais Emma cherche malgré tout à discuter, au grand étonnement de Crochet. Le colosse ne lui répondant que par un hurlement extrêmement puissant, la jeune femme en vient à en être renversée sur son ami, et son pistolet, en tombant, déclenche un coup de feu en direction du monstre, ce qui le rend encore plus furieux. Emma et Crochet sortent alors en courant de l'entrepôt, le géant de neige n'ayant qu'à passer le pied au-dessus de la palissade pour les rattraper. Il est cependant trop lent pour pouvoir les écraser tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il rejoint enfin la rue en les poursuivant, Leroy crie au « méchant bonhomme de neige », ce qui pousse les témoins de la scène à fuir. thumb|200px|Elsa trouve un journal intéressant. De son côté, Elsa entend les hurlements de panique, tandis qu'un coup de vent fait voler jusqu'à elle un exemplaire du Daily Mirror. Intriguée par la première page, le journal se révèle des plus informatifs. Le gros titre a en effet de quoi attirer l'attention, puisqu'il y met en valeur le Mage noir Rumplestiltskin, sur une grande photo reportant son mariage avec Belle , et un autre détail crucial dans le décor, qui la plonge soudain dans une grande mélancolie. Dans la rue, David l'ayant rejointe, Emma se rend compte que le monstre n'apprécie pas le bruit, puis l'observe partir en direction de la forêt avant de le poursuivre. thumb|left|200px|Regina a besoin de l'aide de Sidney. Tandis que l'énorme monstre de glace traverse le cimetière et passe près du caveau Mills d'un pas lourd, à l'intérieur d'une pièce secrète de celui-ci, Regina présente le livre de contes à Sidney et lui expose en quelques mots l'identité de Marianne et les circonstances de sa venue dans leur monde. Surpris, l'ancien journaliste questionne Regina sur l'origine du livre, décrit par la femme comme un puissant artefact magique, dont le contenu paraît immuable. Elle se reprend cependant en s'estimant plus forte que le pouvoir de prédiction du livre et, face à un Sidney intrigué par la situation, Regina lui fait savoir clairement son intention de supprimer Marianne. Mi-satisfait, mi-curieux, l'homme comprend la motivation de Regina à l'avoir gardé prisonnier dans l'asile toutes ces années, afin de lui venir en aide un jour. Alors que Regina paraît croire que Sidney l'accuse de négligence envers lui, ce dernier se félicite de ne pas avoir été oublié par Regina. Celle-ci se reprend et affirme ses propos mais refuse que Sidney tue Marianne, car elle se doute bien que les soupçons finiront par rapidement porter sur elle et Sidney. thumb|200px|Sidney est à nouveau un miroir. Regina souhaite alors annuler l'erreur d'Emma et remonter dans le temps afin d'éliminer Marianne avant qu'elle ne soit sauvée par Emma. Le journaliste comprend bien vite que Regina ignore l'identité de Marianne dans le passé, ayant, d'après elle, «en tant que Reine, condamné à mort un grand nombre de personnes ». C'est alors que Regina demande à ce que Sidney lui montre le moment exact de la capture de Marianne afin qu'elle sache à quel moment revenir. Interloqué, Sidney explique ne plus être le Miroir Magique mais d'un coup de poignet, Regina le transforme et le piège dans un miroir présent dans le caveau. L'homme, dépité par ce qui lui arrive, frappe désespérément la vitre en hurlant mais Regina lui assure que son état ne sera que temporaire. Après avoir accepté ce sort, Sidney écoute Regina entonner des paroles magiques afin d'activer les pouvoirs du Miroir Magique, qui lui présente des images du passé concernant la rencontre entre Marianne et la Reine Regina. thumb|left|200px|Regina avait condamné Marianne à mort. Entourée par deux gardes noirs de la Reine, Marianne supplie cette dernière de la laisser libre malgré les injonctions répétées de celle-ci de connaître où se trouve Blanche-Neige. Face au silence de la jeune femme, Regina se moque de son idiotie puis décide de la condamner à mort pour le lendemain et demande à ses gardes de l'emmener. En s'éloignant de Marianne, la Reine se plaint de l'odeur de paysans qui l'accable mais la prisonnière l'interpelle en exprimant sa peine pour la Reine. Intriguée, Regina s'en étonne mais écoute la condamnée expliquer que si la souveraine avait une famille et de l'amour, elle ne sèmerait pas autant de cruauté dans son Royaume. Face à face, Regina refuse qu'une paysanne lui dise quoi faire ou comment comprendre les choses, puis affirme sa position en estimant savoir qui elle est et ce qu'elle veut exactement. En empoignant la mâchoire de Marianne, Regina dit alors, dans un sourire maléfique, souhaiter sa tête sur une pique puis quitte les lieux, ricanant diaboliquement tandis que la prisonnière la traite de monstre. À la fin de la scène, le Miroir Magique la ramène à une réalité brutale dont l'issue attriste Regina, qui observe l'étendue de sa méchanceté passée. Cette dernière confirme avoir eu ce qu'elle souhaitait, d'un regard triste. thumb|200px|Elsa observe la ville en panique. En ville, c'est la panique. Les habitants courent dans tous les sens, tandis que Leroy continue de hurler au monstre. Elsa, voulant éviter la foule, se réfugie dans une impasse, mais entend malgré tout le nain, et se désole pour le chaos involontaire qu'elle a répandu. En voulant malgré tout y jeter un œil, elle se rend compte avoir finalement trouvé la fameuse boutique d'antiquités de ce M. Gold, mais n'ose encore sortir de sa cachette. Il va lui falloir attendre la nuit pour essayer d'y entrer. left|thumb|200px|La Guimauve est folle furieuse. Emma, David et Crochet arrivent enfin dans la forêt pour prévenir à temps Robin et Marianne lorsque la Guimauve se montre au loin. Petit Jean intervient alors pour lui tirer avec son arbalète, mais Crochet n'explique malheureusement qu'après coup que le monstre n'attaque que lorsqu'il est menacé. Celui-ci est de plus du genre chatouilleux, et leur hurle dessus, avant que David suggère que sa fille utilise ses pouvoirs magiques pour le vaincre. Le pirate l'y encourage également, et Emma se concentre, parvenant ensuite à lancer une boule d'énergie droit vers le colosse. Mais hors de question de crier victoire trop vite : le géant de glace hérisse soudain des pics sur son corps, inflige un coup violent à la jeune femme, et souffle un blizzard qui envoie valser ses ennemis, les assommant à cause du choc. thumb|200px|Regina intervient. Marianne saisit donc un arc et tente à son tour de lui décocher une flèche, mais elle se fait vite balayer et repousser à terre. C'est alors qu'apparaît Regina de derrière un arbre, avant de s'avancer devant le monstre pour s'interposer, peu impressionnée. Celui-ci ne cherche même pas à l'attaquer en premier, et Marianne implore l'aide de la Reine. La voyant pourtant disparaître dans un nuage violet, la femme se croit finie, et le colosse est ainsi prêt à l'écraser de son énorme pied. Mais la Guimauve se fait soudain griller par magie : Regina s'était en réalité téléportée dans son dos. Pendant que les autres reprennent connaissance, Robin accourt aux côtés de sa femme, qui reconnaît finalement avoir peut-être eu tort au sujet de la Méchante Reine, celle-ci en venant même à lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans sa ville. Cela étant, Regina préfère s'éclipser lorsque Emma cherche à lui parler à son tour. left|thumb|200px|Emma embrasse Crochet. C'est donc dépitée qu'Emma se retrouve à jeter les quelques débris de neige du monstre. Heureusement, elle n'est pas seule : Crochet vient lui tenir compagnie, heureux que cette nouvelle crise soit terminée. La blonde plaisante s'il compte maintenant voir ce qu'il y a de neuf à la télévision, mais rappelle que le monstre de neige a été créé sous leurs yeux : quelqu'un est derrière tout ça, il y a donc encore au moins un problème à régler. Killian n'est cependant pas dupe : il sait qu'une fois de plus, elle cherche à l'éviter, ce qu'elle finit par admettre. Le fait est qu'elle se sent encore trop coupable de ce qu'elle a fait à Regina pour pouvoir se concentrer sur leur relation. Pour se faire pardonner, Emma lui dépose un baiser et lui demande d'être encore un peu patient, avant de le laisser. thumb|200px|Emma jure à Regina de lui trouver une fin heureuse. Elle vient frapper au bureau de Regina, à la mairie, devinant qu'elle s'y trouve grâce aux lumières allumées. Mais le maire, assise tristement contre la porte, ne décroche pas un mot. S'engageant donc dans un monologue, Emma est certaine que son amie devrait aujourd'hui avoir droit au bonheur, si seulement elle n'abandonne pas ce combat maintenant. Dans tous les cas, la Sauveuse promet de ne pas la laisser tomber, car comme le disait Henry, elle est venue au monde pour rendre aux personnages de contes leur fin heureuse, y compris celle revenant à la Méchante Reine. Son destin n'est donc pas accompli si elle échoue sur ce point. Face au silence, elle se résout ensuite à partir. [[Fichier:4x01 Regina Mills bureau mairie Storybrooke Miroir magique livre de contes méchants fin heureuse.png|thumb|left|200px|Regina compte trouver l'Auteur du livre de contes pour réécrire sa propre histoire.]] De l'autre côté de la porte, Regina semble soudain s'éveiller avec une nouvelle idée en tête. Elle saisit le livre de contes, et appelle son Miroir Magique. Ne se manifestant qu'une fois appelé Sidney, le Génie se voit demander de changer le destin de sa maîtresse – ce qui, formulé de la sorte, dépasse de loin ses fonctions. Mais si celles-ci sont combinées à ses propres pouvoirs magiques, Regina pense être capable d'accomplir son projet. Elle explique que le livre est la cause de toute sa misère, et non Marianne : en effet, elle y est exclusivement dépeinte comme faisant partie des méchants, or jamais ces derniers n'ont eu droit au bonheur dans ces pages. Cesser d'être telle n'étant visiblement pas suffisant, il lui reste une alternative pour changer son histoire : trouver l'Auteur du livre, et le pousser à lui céder ce qui lui revient désormais de droit. L'heure du changement de chapitre a sonné : il est temps pour les méchants d'obtenir leur fin heureuse. thumb|200px|M. Gold invoque un étrange chapeau. La nuit venue, alors que Belle dort paisiblement dans le lit conjugal du soir, M. Gold, assis près d'elle sur le matelas, ne trouve pas le sommeil et reste pensif. Il se décide finalement à aller étudier l'étrange objet qu'il a remarqué en arrivant, en ayant pris le risque de récupérer sa dague de Ténébreux malgré son énième engagement. Après un nouveau temps de réflexion, il passe l'arme au-dessus des étoiles décoratives, déclenchant une réaction magique. Les astres du mystérieux artefact se mettent à tourner sur eux-mêmes, avant de former de leur énergie un tout aussi étrange chapeau de sorcier bleu, coloré de l'intérieur d'une sorte de galaxie rose en trois dimensions, comme si l'enveloppe était en réalité transparente. Le mage admire ensuite le couvre-chef insolite, avec un sourire satisfait. thumb|left|200px|Elsa s'introduit dans la boutique. Pendant ce temps, le calme est revenu dans le centre-ville, et Elsa se résout à sortir de son abri, son journal à la main. Après avoir jeté un bref regard dans la rue sombre pour éviter qu'on ne la remarque, elle gèle la serrure de la porte d'entrée de la boutique d'antiquités, puis pénètre doucement à l'intérieur, désert. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, la jeune femme observe à nouveau la photo de la première page, essayant de repérer le pendentif en forme de flocon qui y apparaît sur un petit présentoir, pendentif qu'elle avait offert à sa sœur autrefois. Soulagée, elle l'aperçoit enfin sur le bureau de l'antiquaire. thumb|200px|Elsa jure de retrouver sa sœur. Le laissant pendouiller dans sa main, Elsa remarque que le bijou est abîmé, et jure à Anna, dans un souffle, de la retrouver. Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente le flocon d'Elsa parmi une chute de neige. * Aux États-Unis, cet épisode était précédé par un résumé de la saison 3 d'environ 45 minutes, titré Storybrooke Has Frozen Over. ** L'épisode a bénéficié d'une avant-première au El Capitan Theatre à Hollywood, une semaine avant sa diffusion à la télévision. * Le titre original de l'épisode, A Tale of Two Sisters, fait référence au roman A Tale of Two Cities de Charles Dickens. ** Le titre correspond aussi à la version internationale d'un film d'horreur sud-coréen sorti en 2003, connu en France sous celui de Deux Sœurs, et dont le remake américain Les Intrus est sorti en 2009. Il s'inspire d'un conte populaire traitant de la lutte entre deux sœurs, Rose et Lotus, et leur marâtre, qui les pousse à la mort par jalousie envers leur défunte mère, avant d'être exécutée avec son fils pour son méfait. Le père malheureux des deux filles épouse ensuite une troisième femme, qui lui rapporte un jour les deux fleurs symboliques, avant de donner naissance à deux sœurs identiques aux premières. ** À noter que le personnage principal du remake se nomme également Anna, et que les producteurs de la série se sont déjà inspirés du cinéma asiatique (en particulier The Ring) pour retranscrire l'atmosphère angoissante de l'épisode . * Ce n'est qu'à partir de cet épisode, alors qu'elle vient de se marier, qu'il est confirmé dans le Storybrooke Daily Mirror que le nom de jeune fille de Belle à Storybrooke est French. * En parlant avec Crochet, Emma fait référence à une plateforme de vidéos à la demande (VOD), appelée Netflix, compatible avec les appareils français depuis le mois de septembre 2014. 200px|thumb|Ce plan fut monté en post-production. * Giancarlo Esposito et Lana Parrilla n'ont jamais pu tourner leurs scènes ensemble. On ne les voit d'ailleurs jamais apparaître ensemble sur un plan à l'exception d'une scène monté en post-production. * Cet épisode marque la rentrée de la série sur M6, mutée sur 6ter lors de la saison 3. En effet, l'épisode ayant réalisé la meilleure audience de la chaîne, la série revient pour la saison 4 sur M6, profitant également du succès de La Reine des Neiges. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 10,20 millions de téléspectateurs. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 2,15 millions, soit 8,4 % de part de marché. Références à LOST [[Fichier:Carrie White la Vengeance 2013 mains ensanglantées porc décorations scène trônes roi et reine du bal de promo télékinésie mini.png|thumb|200px|Carrie White, interprétée par Chloë Grace Moretz dans Carrie, en 2013.]] * Le titre A Tale of Two Sisters, fait écho au premier épisode de la saison 3 de la série LOST, nommé A Tale of Two Cities. Cet épisode était d'ailleurs une introduction au personnage de Juliet Burke, interprétée par Elizabeth Mitchell, qui fait ses débuts dans la série à la fin de l'épisode suivant. ** Dans ce même épisode, Juliet Burke déclarait que son livre préféré était le roman Carrie de Stephen King publié en 1974, où une adolescente provoque des ravages dans une ville du Maine à cause d'un don de télékinésie qu'elle a du mal à contrôler. Cette description correspond assez étrangement à Elsa et au nouveau personnage incarné par Mitchell. * Regina entre le code "815" pour entrer dans l'asile psychiatrique. * Le numéro du secteur de l'hôpital psychiatrique est le 108. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à LOST en cliquant ici ! Références à Disney ''La Reine des Neiges'' Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références au film en cliquant ici ! Autres [[Fichier:4x01 anecdotes références à Disney La Belle et la Bête L'Apprenti Sorcier chapeau M. Gold.png|thumb|200px|Le bal de La Belle et la Bête ; Le chapeau de L'Apprenti Sorcier.]] * La danse de Belle et M. Gold reprend la célèbre scène de bal du film La Belle et la Bête. En plus des costumes, une version instrumentale de Histoire Éternelle (Tale As Old As Time ou Beauty and the Beast en VO) est utilisée comme accompagnement. * Le chapeau de sorcier que trouve M. Gold est celui du magicien Yen Sid, tiré du film Fantasia, en particulier de l'acte L'Apprenti Sorcier. ** Sur le chapeau, les étoiles ne sont pas cousues ou dessinées, mais représentent le cosmos en trois dimensions. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 4x01 Photo promo 1.png 4x01 Photo promo 2.png 4x01 Photo promo 3.png 4x01 Photo promo 4.png 4x01 Photo promo 5.png 4x01 Photo promo 6.png 4x01 Photo promo 7.png 4x01 Photo promo 8.png 4x01 Photo promo 9.png 4x01 Photo promo 10.png 4x01 Photo promo 11.png 4x01 Photo promo 12.png 4x01 Photo promo 13.png 4x01 Photo promo 14.png 4x01 Photo promo 15.png 4x01 Photo promo 16.png 4x01 Photo promo 17.png 4x01 Photo promo 18.png 4x01 Photo promo 19.png 4x01 Photo promo 20.png 4x01 Photo promo 21.png 4x01 Photo promo 22.png 4x01 Photo promo 23.png 4x01 Photo promo 24.png 4x01 Photo promo 25.png 4x01 Photo promo 26.png 4x01 Photo promo 27.png 4x01 Photo promo 28.png 4x01 Photo promo 29.png 4x01 Photo promo 30.png 4x01 Photo promo 31.png 4x01 Photo promo 32.png 4x01 Photo promo 33.png 4x01 Photo promo 34.png 4x01 Photo promo 35.png 4x01 Photo promo 36.png 4x01 Photo promo 37.png 4x01 Photo promo 38.png 4x01 Photo promo 39.png 4x01 Photo promo 40.png 4x01 Photo promo 41.png 4x01 Photo promo 42.png 4x01 Photo promo 43.png 4x01 Photo promo 44.png 4x01 Photo promo 45.png 4x01 Photo promo 47.png 4x01 Photo promo 48.png 4x01 Photo promo 49.png 4x01 Photo promo 50.png 4x01 Photo promo 51.png 4x01 Photo promo 52.png 4x01 Photo promo 53.png 4x01 Photo promo 54.png 4x01 Photo promo 55.png Photos de tournage 4x01 Photo tournage 1.png 4x01 Photo tournage 2.png 4x01 Photo tournage 3.png 4x01 Photo tournage 4.png 4x01 Photo tournage 5.png 4x01 Photo promo 46.png 4x01 Photo tournage 6.png 4x01 Photo tournage 7.png 4x01 Photo tournage 8.png 4x01 Photo tournage 9.png 4x01 Photo tournage 10.png 4x01 Photo tournage 11.png 4x01 Photo tournage 12.png 4x01 Photo tournage 13.png 4x01 Photo tournage 14.png 4x01 Photo tournage 15.png 4x01 Photo tournage 16.png 4x01 Photo tournage 17.png 4x01 Photo tournage 18.png Vidéos |-|États-Unis= thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px |-|France= thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px Références "}} en:A Tale of Two Sisters de:Elsa und Anna von Arendelle it:Episodio 4x01 nl:A Tale of Two Sisters pt:A Tale of Two Sisters pl:Opowieść o dwóch siostrach